☆SHOW TIME 3☆
☆SHOW TIME 3☆ Tengenji Kakeru & Tsukigami Kaito 'is the third single released for the Star-Myu anime. ''World of Flowers is performed by Tengenji Kakeru and was used as an insert song for episode 3. Limited sky is performed by Tsukigami Kaito and was used as an insert song for episode 4. Tracklisting # # Limited sky # # Limited sky Lyrics World of FlowersLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Japanese= 永久(とこしへ)に翔る花道 刹那に放った情熱 絢爛の宵に信念(おもい)を馳せて いざ咲き誇れ まぶしく天下の花よ 終わりなき今を選び 運命(さだめ)を背負ったら 時代(とき)の疾風(かぜ)も味方にすればいい 鈍色(にびいろ)の空の下で 野望さえ抱けない 野暮な奴は消え失せろ 粋な十六夜月が 板に付いたなら 胸の奥に宿る...真実(まこと) 幾千の夢幻(ゆめ)のあとさき 無常に灯った星影 憂き世に死ぬほど生きてやるんだ 心深紅(しんく)に 染め行く天下の花よ ひとすじの道を進む たかぶった魂は 雅やかに明日(あす)を描くだろう 半端者の戯(ざ)れ言に 手を貸す暇などない 覚悟ナシは出直しな 鼓動揺らすバチの音(ね) 奈落に響かせ 顔見世が始まる いまが錦飾る瞬間 目の前の叢雲払い 自(おの)ずから宿命掴む 誰にも負けない嵐の如く 奇跡撩乱 舞い跳ぶ天下の花よ 伝統が綴る足跡 濁りなき意志で臨もう 惑い脱ぎ捨てて立つ晴れ舞台 さあ巻き起こせ 激しく... 永久(とこしへ)に翔る花道 刹那に放った情熱 絢爛の宵に信念(おもい)を馳せて いざ咲き誇れ まぶしく天下の花よ |-| Rōmaji= Tokoshi he ni kakeru hanamichi Setsuna ni hanatta jounetsu Kenran no yoi ni omoi wo hasete Iza sakihokore Mabushiku tenka no hana yo Owari naki ima wo erabi Sadame wo seottara Toki no kaze mo mikata ni sureba ii Nibiiro no sora no shita de Yabou sae dakenai Yabo na yatsu wa kieusero Iki na izayoi tsuki ga Ita ni tsuita nara Mune no oku ni yadoru... makoto Ikusen no yume no ato saki Mujou ni tomotta hoshikage Uki yo ni shinu hodo ikite yarunda Kokoro shinku ni Some yuku tenka no hana yo Hitosuji no michi wo susumu Takabutta tamashii wa Miyabiyaka ni asu wo egaku darou Hanpamono no zare koto ni Te wo kasu hima nadonai Kakugo nashi wa denaoshi na Kodou yurasu bachi no ne Naraku ni hibikase Kaomise ga hajimaru Ima ga nishiki kazaru sono toki Me no mae no murakumo harai Onozu kara shukumei tsukamu Darenimo makenai arashi no gotoku Kiseki ryouran Maitobu tenka no hana yo Dentou ga tsuzuru ashiato Nigori naki ishi de nozomou Madoi nugisutete tatsu hare butai Saa makiokose Hageshiku... Tokoshi he ni kakeru hanamichi Setsuna ni hanatta jounetsu Kenran no yoi ni omoi wo hasete Iza sakihokore Mabushiku tenka no hana yo |-| English= Running towards the stage forever The passion I give off in the moment Believing in the gorgeous night Bloom proudly now You dazzling flowers of the world Choosing the never-ending now Carrying fate on your back So make the storms of time your ally Under the dark grey skies You can't even harbour ambitions You boors should just disappear If the refined 16 day old moon Is on the stage then Inside my heart will keep... the truth The consequences of thousands of dreams The uncertainty of burning starlight I'll live until death in this transient world Deep crimson of the heart Dyeing the flowers of the world Go down a straight path Your spirit gets excited Gracefully it will draw tomorrow Those blockheads just mess around I won't lend them a hand They won't be prepared when it starts The beat shakes the sound It can be heard in the theatre basement We're about to begin Now is the time to adorn fine clothes Before your eyes, the clouds clear up I'll naturally seize my destiny Nobody can defeat me, I'm like a storm A miracle blooms Dance and leap flowers of the world Footprints usually spell it out If there's no mud, use your determination Let go off your delusions and stand proudly on stage Come on, let's create something Intense... Running towards the stage forever The passion I give off in the moment Believing in the gorgeous night Bloom proudly now You dazzling flowers of the world Limited skyLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Japanese= 晴れ渡る空に 両手を伸ばせた子供の頃 いつしかこの手じゃ 届かない距離だと諦めてた 誰かの背中ばかり追いかけた僕は 手に入れたモノが そっと、偽物に見えた どんなに歩いても辿り着けない場所があって 思い描いた自分の姿　否定して 泣き叫ぶように　願いを込めて祈るように 枯れ果てた声を無限の空へ解き放つんだ 込み上げる焦燥感 逃げることさえも許されない 縛られた劣等感 比べられる度に傷ついてた 誰かの視線ばかり気にしてた僕が 捨てるべきモノは きっと、臆病な自分 閉ざされたドアの鍵を探し続けるけど 正しい答えを見つけ出せずに躓いて 気がつけばいつか心の奥に迷い込んで 膝を抱えて孤独な空を眺めていた in the limited sky... 限りあるこの空に無限の夢描いて なくしたものをいつか取り戻すその日まで... どこまで歩けば辿り着けるかわからなくて 「それでもいいさ」と自分の弱さ 肯定して あの頃のように　流れる雲に手を伸ばして 枯れ果てた声を無限の空へ解き放つんだ in the limited sky... |-| Rōmaji= Harewataru sora ni Ryoute wo nobaseta kodomo no koro Itsushika kono te ja Todokanai kyori da to akirameteta Dareka no senaka bakari oikaketa boku wa Te ni ireta mono ga Sotto, nisemono ni mieta Donnani aruite mo tadoritsukenai basho ga atte Omoi egaita jibun no sugata hitei shite Nakisakebu you ni negai wo komete inoru you ni Karehateta koe wo mugen no sora he tokihanatsunda Komiageru shousou kan Nigeru koto sae mo yurusarenai Shibarareta rettou kan Kuraberareru tabi ni kizutsuiteta Dareka no shisen bakari kinishiteta boku ga Suteru beki mono wa Kitto, okubyou na jibun Tozasareta doa no kagi wo sagashi tsuzukeru kedo Tadashii kotae wo mitsukedasezu ni tsumazuite Kigatsukeba itsuka kokoro no oku ni mayoikonde Hiza wo kakaete kodoku na sora wo nagamete ita In the limited sky... Kagiri aru kono sora ni mugen no yume egaite Nakushita mono wo itsuka torimodosu sono hi made ... Doko made arukeba tadoritsukeruka wakara nakute 'Soredemo ii sa' to jibun no yowasa koutei shite Ano koro no you ni nagareru kumo ni te wo nobashite Karehateta koe wo mugen no sora he tokihanatsunda In the limited sky... |-| English= To the cloudless sky I reached out my hands as a child Before I knew it, with these hands I could not reach the distance so I gave up I was always chasing after someone's back And all the things I had Slowly, they started to look fake No matter how much I walked, there was a place I couldn't get to The picture of myself that I imagined was rejected Screaming and crying, praying with all my heart Releasing my hoarse voice into the infinite sky Uneasiness is welling up inside me I'm not allowed to run away I'm tied to this inferiority complex It hurts every time I compare myself I worry about the way people look at me I should throw everything away I'm sure I'm just a coward Still searching for the key to that locked door I stumble without knowing the correct answer I know that one day inside my heart I'll go astray As I tuck my knees under my arms and gaze at the sky in the limited sky... The limited sky creates infinite dreams Until the day I regain what I lost... Without knowing how much I walked and struggled to get there "But it's still okay" I reaffirm my weak self Just like that time, I reach out to the flowing clouds And release my hoarse voice into the infinite sky in the limited sky... Notes * World of Flowers ** Performer: Tengenji Kakeru(CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa) ** Composer: Kato Takahiro ** Arranger: Masuda Takeshi ** Lyricist: Mutsumi Sumiyo * Limited sky ** Performer: Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur) ** Composer: 40mP ** Arranger: 40mP ** Lyricist: 40mP Gallery 03.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song